Remnants of an Xmas Night
by ShamelessDilettante
Summary: Caught in the snows during winter on Christmas Eve, The Vongola Decimo and his Advisor were forced to seek refuge. Tsuna didn't expect to wake the next morning with the biggest headache in the world and Reborn in the bed next to him. What have I done? Contains smut/yaoi. SS fic written for Metamorcy. R27


**A/N:** This is written for Metamorcy for the Secret Santa event held by Mockingjay Rose. Due to some issues, I can't post this on the 25th. But I wish you all an early Merry Christmas all the same! XD

Set in cannon!verse, 5YL, where the Arcobaleno were changed back into adults. Contains some smut and adult themes. I think I failed in incorporating a Christmas theme...but enjoy nonetheless!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR, otherwise this would be cannon.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

_Flashback _(There're a lot of these.)

* * *

The bright morning sun shone through the ice encrusted windows of the humble countryside motel. A thin piece of light stretched through the curtains and landed on a cocoon of blankets. The room is old, slightly dank and with only a single bed connected to a bathroom and small living room slash kitchen. The ground is scattered with empty wine and whiskey bottles, clothes are draped haphazardly around and two bodies remained asleep in the bed.

"Uhn..." A soft annoyed sound emerged from a brown haired male's throat as the sliver of light lands on his face. His eyes squint open only to shut with a groan, there was a headache the size of Lambo's ego pounding in his head and the light didn't help any. Shifting a little, he pushes the blankets over his head to block the light and then pauses as aches and pains made themselves known.

He wondered absentmindedly how he got so sore, had Reborn forced him into a training session yesterday? No, that couldn't be right...he was sure that he was on mission now... Although the headache was very much like the one he got last time when Yamamoto had offered him Japanese sake over a sushi dinner and they had ended up wasted the next morning. Eyelids still tightly shut, the Vongola Decimo's brows furrowed in confusion before he sat up with a yelp, 'When did I drink?!' He instantly doubled over to hold his aching head as the pounding dizziness worsened.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop making so much noise." Groaned a very familiar deep baritone from right beside him.

The brunet turned his head to the side slowly to see his ex-tutor, now advisor, glowering at him from under the bed covers.

Wait, bed covers.

"W-why are you in my bed?!" Tsuna yelled as he scrambled back. Normally, Reborn near his bed meant a painful wake-up call via a transformed Leon; Reborn had been getting more creative over the years. Tsuna didn't get far before his feet tangled with the sheets and he fell over the edge of a bed, that he realised was far too small to be the same as his one in the Vongola mansion. The realisation was ignored as sharp pain spiked from his ass and up his spine, causing a pained yelp to come from his hoarse throat.

Tsuna looked down his uncovered body, his _bare_ body, to see smatterings of bruises, love bites and hickeys adorning his chest, his arms, his legs! There were also distinct bruises around his hips that were in the shape of large hands. The brunet shivered from both the cold and the apprehension as he put two and two together; the bed, the clothes scattered around, that throbbing pain... Had he been his ten year younger self, he was sure he would have been screaming his head off, but as of now he just turned shaky eyes up to where he could see Reborn on the bed, also nude, looking at him with an unreadable expression.

A silence passed between the two neither able to say anything for long moments before Tsuna's face bloomed tomato red and he scrambled up, grabbed the pants hanging off the wardrobe and the sweater on the door knob and ran out, shutting the door behind him, all in a rush.

Reborn huffed, running his hand through his black spiky hair and pinching the bridge of his nose, he couldn't recall everything that happened last night either, meaning that he must have had too much alcohol, even for him. And the empty bottles scattered on the ground were enough of an indication. Being the hitman he was he took in all the details first before jumping to any conclusions. But as it was, it looked like he had finally lost control and taken Tsuna last night in their drunken daze.

The hitman grumbled, he needed to catch the other before Tsuna did something reckless, but he also knew the other needed time to cool. Reborn shifted his legs to the side and started climbing out of the bed, there was a clunk and the sound of shifting papers as things fell to the ground from the shifted blankets and Reborn looked down to see, an odd looking digital camera and some...photographs?

* * *

Tsuna dashed out into the forest of white draped trees, his breath coming out in puffs against the chilly air. His face was still blazing and he could not go very fast; not with the way the pain peaked at each step he took. At least the cold had all but scared the migraine away for now, he was too busy mulling over what had happened. And how much of his memory had drowned in the all the alcohol he'd consumed.

He was afraid that _he_ had been the one to start whatever had gone on last night, because he had always had an undeniable attraction to his tutor. Even before the curse broke, he had an absurd urge to go up and cuddle the baby, no matter how demonic his then-baby tutor was. Of course, he'd stopped himself, but after the curse was cured when he was sixteen, that odd urge turned into something new; he suddenly wanted to go up and kiss the man, to run his fingers through the raven hair and the dreams that plagued all teenage boys but shouldn't feature your tutor of all people didn't help at all. That was when he'd discovered that his crush on Kyoko had just been that; a crush, and that he had inexplicably and impossibly fallen for his tutor, hard. The longer he spent with the man who taught him everything, who had bought his friends and Guardians to him, who had created a large crazy family with him, the deeper he fell and he had long since given up on stopping it.

As a grown man now, those thoughts and feelings had settled into an unsatisfied heap that he had chained and buried into the corner of his mind. So yes, he was scared that those feelings had escaped and he had pushed himself on the hitman and initiated everything. Shivering, the brunet tugged his loose pants up and sunk into the snow, leaning against one of the tall snow covered trees.

He knew what Reborn was like, the man had flings, one night stands, and did what ever he wanted, and if there was one thing Tsuna's own pride wouldn't allow; it was being one of those flings. Although his throbbing body indicated otherwise because, besides the pain, it was like something taught and strained had finally been set free.

~o~o~o~

_It was late and Tsuna was at the wheel, driving fast through the snowy road with a skill he rarely displayed to anyone. Reborn, of course, knew that his ex-student was a natural when in came to controlling motor vehicles, despite his Dame side. Both had been at an important meeting with another boss that had dragged on for far too long for a Christmas Eve. So they were now __racing to get back, to at least make an appearance for the latter half of the annual Vongola Christmas Ball._

_Unfortunately, the snow had gotten too thick and it became dark far too fast so the two had been forced to find refuge in a small motel. The landlady and her husband welcomed them cheerfully, and seeing that Tsuna probably wouldn't get the chance to spend this Christmas Eve around his Guardians. Reborn decided to be nice and treat the brunet to a drink; requesting for the best ones in the landlord's stash and handing over a wad of money._

_As it turns out, the Landlord bought over two crates to their room after they had settled, with a few extra that the man had winked at and said was a small gift in celebration of the holiday. And so the two had settled on the only love seat in front of the old heater and TV, close together, and started talking about random topics as they downed glass after glass. Their suit jackets, fedora and Leon placed to the side._

_Tsuna and Reborn's relationship at this point was more friends than tutor and student, Reborn having already taught Tsuna everything the brunet needed to know. There were still episodes of training -torture- that Reborn would put Tsuna through to make sure the young boss kept himself fit and ready, but other than that the two often spent time together looking over papers, bantering playfully and hunting for their much needed dose of caffeine in the mornings._

_By Tsuna's third glass, the brunet had leaned over to snuggle into Reborn's shoulder, his fluffy hair tickling the raven's nose and giving off a whiff of vanilla and cinnamon scent. Reborn had bought his arm around and was absentmindedly rubbing circles into Tsuna's arm._

_Tsuna was on his fifth glass of scotch, his face flushed and vision wavering slightly, when he looked at his watch and mumbled, "twenty seven seconds to Christmas." He then turned to his ex-tutor and grinned cheekily whilst filling Reborn's glass. "I dare you to drink all this before Christmas." The hitman had quirked a brow but didn't deem to reply as he took the large glass and bought it up._

_Tsuna watched Reborn's Adams-apple in fascination as it wavered, whilst the hitman downed the drink in seconds. The glass was set down with a clink and a satisfied smirk, "What type of challenge was tha-" Reborn was cut off abruptly when his tie was tugged harshly, bringing his head around, and a pair of lips was pressed hard against his._

_Tsuna's inhibitions had all but turned to dust with the copious amounts of alcohol he'd consumed, so when he kissed Reborn, he let his tongue run along the surprisingly soft but chapped lips and tasted the rum. Seeing as Reborn seemed to have frozen the brunet, in a burst of courage, slipped his tongue past the slightly parted lips to explore the inside of his ex-tutor's mouth._

_Meanwhile, Reborn was having an inner debate over whether he should be doing this to his ex-student and now boss when he found the brunet's lips on his; the brunet was clearly drunk and he should be stopping this from happening but... He had always looked at the brunet and wanted to run his hands over that pale body and press against those soft lips. And yet, looking into the doe brown eyes and see all the innocence, despite the position as a mafia boss, had always stalled him from the urge; there was no need to taint the very thing that made him feel untainted._

_Except now the very thing he had been avoiding had dropped into his lap like a bomb and the instant he felt Tsuna's tongue against his, the raven bought his hands into the fluffy hair and kissed back, twisting his tongue in and exploring Tsuna's mouth thoroughly; taking advantage of all his skills. Tsuna's response was to moan as he relinquished control to his ex-tutor, leaning back into the couch as Reborn pressed above him and ravished his wet cavern, and the brunet bought his hands up to start unbuttoning Reborn's dress shirt._

_When they both pulled away, panting, Tsuna smiled breathlessly up at the hitman and peeked at his watch. "You stole my Christmas kiss."_

_The raven's eyes narrowed into honey-brown ones, "Who stole who's kiss, Dame-Tsuna?" His only response is a coy quirk of those reddened and bruised lips, so the hitman pinched a perk bud through the brunet's dress shirt as punishment. Tsuna arched his back, moaning and involuntarily rubbing his hips against Reborn's; eliciting a hiss of pleasure from the both of them._

_The two looked at each other with lust glazed eyes as the alcohol snapped their inner restraints, the ones they had implemented since long ago. When the fact that neither of them wanted to even think about the reasons for why they shouldn't be doing this, came to light. The tension burst and Reborn immediately attacked Tsuna's neck whilst the brunet busied himself with stripping off the rest of his shirt._

~o~o~o~

After that, Tsuna's memory was hazy. He was horrified already to learn that he _was_ the one to initiate what had happened. Everything else he wasn't even sure he wanted to remember and yet he still wanted to know despite the embarrassed flush that spread across his cheeks.

Tsuna's body told the tale better than his fragmented memories. He tugged the sweater collar away, shivering slightly and looked at the array of blemishes marring his skin

Then he let go and bit his lip nervously, if it was this bad on the front; where he could barely feel the painful twinges, how bad was it where the ache was worst? Turning, the brunet tugged the too-large pants away, he had accidentally grabbed Reborn's dress pants in his rush to leave, and looked at where the pale plump flesh was reddened almost as if-

_"Ngh...Reborn-!" The brunet panted from his position on the ground, his knees bent slightly, ass in the air and panting flushed face buried into the couch pillow they had grabbed._

_"What, Tsuna?" Reborn grit between his teeth as he tried to slow his thrusts, not wanting to hurt the other. The fact the brunet was moaning so delectably each time he went in was not helping._

_"Ha-harder! Nnn...!"_

_Reborn quirked a brow in surprise, the brunet wanted him to be rougher? Well, he could do that too. Bringing his hand away from the brunet's hips, he bought it down in a harsh slap against Tsuna's butt just as he thrust in again. The brunet instantly groaned into the pillow, wanting very badly to attend his neglected arousal but unable to as his hands were tied. "Ngh! You really like that, don't you, Tsuna?" Reborn grunted into the brunet's back, sending tremors down Tsuna's spine with his deep voice._

_"N-no! I- Ahhh!" The Vongola could do nothing but scream as Reborn spanked him and thrust in again. Reborn hissed into Tsuna's back when the muscles contracted around his length. God, the brunet sounded so erotic, he just wanted to pound him but knew that it wouldn't be good._

Tsuna blushed, feeling himself heat up as memory ran as clear as day through his mind, he bought his hands up to cover his burning face and shook his head, fluffy hair flying about. He couldn't believe he had asked Reborn for something like that, he was no masochist! And yet, his body reacted in way that suggested that he enjoyed it, a lot.

Now he was utterly mortified, and considering Reborn's higher alcohol tolerance levels, no doubt the hitman recalled everything.

So what was he supposed to do? Tell the man to forget about it all? Pretend nothing happened even though his body was protesting at every motion, and almost every inch of his skin had been marked by the hitman?

* * *

Reborn grumbled as he rubbed the red blemishes left on his neck, Tsuna had marked him well last night and he'd managed to remember what had happened with the help of _these_. The hitman glanced at the wad of photos in his hands and stuffed them into his pocket as he trudged through the snow.

'Marked, huh?' Reborn never let any of his lovers or one-night stands mark him, it was just something he wouldn't allow because it was like showing that you belonged to someone and the greatest hitman belonged to no one.

_"I-it hurts-!" Tsuna gasped as Reborn inserted one wine coated finger into the ring of muscle. "R-Reborn!" The brunet shifted, eyes scrunching up and tears leaking from the corners._

_Reborn leaned over to kiss them away. "Relax, Dame-Tsuna." He felt the brunet clench around his finger and hissed, "If you're this tight now, it's going to hurt even more later." His other hand was pumping the brunet's arousal in hopes that his ex-student would relax._

_Tsuna writhed as he felt Reborn's finger wriggle, and then it hit something deep inside. His eyes blinked wide open and he instantly bit harshly into Reborn's neck to muffle a scream as an intense wave of pleasure came from that spot._

The hitman traced a finger over that bite mark, he had continued his ministrations and the brunet's blunt teeth had broken into his skin when pleasure had assaulted him. This mark was the most prominent and wouldn't disappear for a week at least. And Reborn found that he didn't mind in the least.

It was lucky that it was sunny today, the light shining through the thin clouds and illuminating the snowfall from last night. Tsuna's recent footsteps were clear as day to the hitman's sharp eyes, the deeper indentations from where the brunet had stumbled was enough to tell Reborn that Tsuna shouldn't be walking at all. 'Well, that's obvious considering it was his first time; he's such a stubborn idiot.' Thought Reborn as an exasperated smirk crossed his lips.

Oh yes, he recalled everything from the brunet's distinct scent to the expression Tsuna made when he came, and the sensation as the hitman's arousal was clenched almost painfully, heightening toward his own finish. Their eyes boring into each other through the mirrored wardrobe doors with intense passion.

The hitman walked faster through the snow, he needed to get to Tsuna and tell the brunet something important, he didn't give a care about the whole boss and advisor status nor the age difference anymore; last night had shown something to him and he'd be damned if he let it go now.

He hadn't realised till now how much he had been like a starved man. Now that he had a taste of the only thing that filled that desire and made him want more and more, and he wasn't about to let it go.

If Reborn knew his student well, which he did, he was sure the brunet was blaming himself over what had happened and trying to find a solution, and there was no way Reborn was not letting the brunet face it head on. If Tsuna couldn't remember, the hitman was going to _make_ him.

A soft sound attracts him, and the hitman was quick to dash the rest of the distance and stop at the top of a crest, to see Tsuna was leaning against a snow topped tree and looking lost in thought. There was a large wolf prowling close to him, salivating jaws bared and obviously looking to make the Vongola Decimo its next meal. Reborn 'tch'ed and got Leon in gun form ready just as the wolf pounced.

There was a 'Bang!' and the crackling sound of flames, and the wolf was sent flying back; one foreleg bleeding from a bullet wound and it's side burnt as if from flames. Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts when his instincts acted up and he had punched one flaming fist before he even registered what he had been doing. The brunet gaped at the creature and -disregarding the fact that there had been a gunshot- ran up to the wolf wondering whether he should call a vet or something as he reached for the bleeding leg and whispered an apology under his breath.

The brunet was jerked back by a grip on his shoulder. He was about to send another flaming punch at whoever had grabbed him, when his wrist was clamped in another grip. "Dame-Tsuna!" At the familiar voice that was full of anger, Tsuna bought his head up slowly and deactivated his flames as his face flushed, realising that he was just about to hit Reborn...who seemed very angry at the moment.

"You do not run up to save wild vicious animals even if they're injured! Where is your common sense?!" Reborn growled and bopped the male on the head, getting a yelp in return. The hitman huffed, at least Tsuna's reactions were up to par, having hit the wolf even though he was daydreaming; It looked like getting Mukuro and Hibari to make surprise attacks on the brunet had payed off. "I'll call the motel owners to deal with it, let's just get back. I can't believe you're walking around in that condition and with so little clothes on in the snow."

The two started walking back, Reborn keeping a tight grip around Tsuna, and the brunet shivered upon being reminded of his state of dress, at least he had pulled his shoes on before running out. But then he registered the grip around his shoulder and felt himself blush as he was reminded of what happened, or at least what he could remember of it. Tsuna pulled away and stumbled forward, wanting to make his own way back and not look at Reborn. Not yet at least, he still needed to think and get over the fact he had slept with his long time tutor, crush and advisor.

Reborn grit his teeth at feeling the brunet pull away, annoyed. The hitman was about to pull Tsuna back when the brunet felt excruciating pain spike up his spine, having miss-stepped in the snow and angled the foot just right for the pain to increase, and he stumbled and would have face-planted if Reborn hadn't caught him.

"Idiot." Reborn grumbled as he hoisted Tsuna upright again and against his front. Unable to help himself now that the burnet was in his grasp again, the hitman bought his hands up under the brunet's sweater, large cool hands running up the smooth chest and feeling the slight rough marks from where he'd bitten the brunet last night. Ignoring Tsuna's squirming, he buried his face into the fluffy hair, breathing the brunet's aroma and the remaining scents from last night's activities and felt his own body react to it.

Tsuna's flushed upon being pressed against Reborn and then being felt up. But what had him unconsciously letting out a soft moan was when he felt Reborn get hard against his butt and he grind his hips back involuntarily. Reborn growled upon feeling Tsuna's reaction and the friction it provided, bringing his hand up all the way, dragging the sweater up and making Tsuna shiver as the cold air hit his skin, Reborn then cupped the brunet's chin to turn his head around and kiss those still-swollen lips.

Tsuna couldn't help but kiss back; it was a chaste press of lips against lips but it tingled and made him feel warm inside, like Reborn was being nice to him and letting him set the pace. As soon as his brain caught up, though, the brunet tried to push away; a difficult thing considering Reborn's hands were tangled in his jumper and the hitman was relentless; pressing soft kisses over his face and making him dizzy. "Mmnff-! Haah! R-Reborn! S-stop...! **I'm not one of your lovers!**"

Reborn stopped at that outburst, looking with something akin to shock at the brunet who was panting and flushed in his arms. "'One of'? Who said I had any now?" The hitman's expression darkened as he bought his hands down to tighten his grip around the brunet's hips, feeling Tsuna flinch as the bruises there were pressed harshly. "And after everything that you said last night, Dame-Tsuna?" He growled into the brunet's ear.

Tsuna shivered with apprehension and a bit of something else, feeling himself blush in embarrassment. "I-I can't remember..." He whispered hoarsely and swallowed to relieve his parched throat. "Hn, figures. Then maybe this will make you remember." Reborn wasn't going to mention that his own memory had been a bit haywire upon waking but at this point he didn't care, Tsuna would be his whether he remembered or not.

Tsuna took hold of the thing Reborn held to him and peered down at the...photo. Honey brown eyes widened and his blush instantly spread to his ears as he dropped the item. The image ingrained into his mind and an accompanying memory rushing at him unbidden.

_The stinging slaps at each thrust smarted and left a pleasing tingling sensation on Tsuna's ass as he felt himself nearing that edge. Reborn reached for the tie at the brunet's wrists and undid it; it was getting in the way of him marking Tsuna's back and he could feel the brunet tightening around him; getting close. Tsuna moaned as he felt that bundle of nerves being hit each and every time, feeling Reborn's hot length stretch him, sending hot bursts of pleasure that almost blinded him. He clenched his now free hands against the pillow they had taken, needing something to hold him down and ground him as he was so close-! Almost at the edge he wanted to fall into and wrap himself in. But then it stopped; Reborn's length pausing inside him and he whimpered at the feeling. "P-please...Reborn...!"_

_Reborn growled into the brunet's back at the sound of the brunet begging, but he still wanted to tease the other more. The hitman reached forward to tug the brunet's body up and face the mirror in front of them. Reborn had chosen this place, in front of the mirrored doors of the wardrobe, specifically. Tsuna's flushed face became embarrassed upon seeing himself nude with Reborn still inside him, he made a strangled noise and covered his face with his hands. Reborn smirked, "You look so hot like this Tsuna, all wet and twitching" The hitman trailed his hand down to squeeze the brunet's dripping member and trace a thumb over the tip where translucent liquid leaked out, eliciting a gasp from Tsuna who tried his best to glare at the man. But he wasn't going to stop Reborn; it felt too good._

_As Reborn continued to tease the brunet's arousal, pausing or squeezing hard to stop the brunet from coming too soon, his other hand traced upward along the bite marks he had left before and feeling his own arousal twitch at the sight. Tsuna's reflection showed the brunet shivering and making small scrumptious sounds at each touch, it made the hitman want to eat up everything coming from those lips. "God, you're so sensitive Tsuna." The brunet's response was to thrust his hips back impatiently and mewl. Reborn grit his teeth and his fragile control snapped when Tsuna let out a particularly erotic moan. The hot muscles clenching around Reborn's arousal as he pulled out to the tip and slammed in again, making Tsuna scream. The hitman repeated the motion as he kissed the brunet's neck and whispered into his ear. "Nobody else!" He growled. "No one else can ever see you like this!" Reborn bit harshly into Tsuna's shoulder, drawing blood._

_Tsuna gasped, his own hand coming up to clench around Reborn's as that hot white heat started to engulf him once again, all the pain and pleasure mixing together into a heady concoction. "Ahh! Reborn...! Love you, a-and only you!"_

_Reborn groaned, feeling himself react at the confession and licking the blood off the new wound. Reborn reached to the side with his other hand and grabbed the item he wanted, pushing the object into the brunet's hands whilst still trying to time his thrusts. "Take a photo when you come, Tsuna. I want to capture this moment." Tsuna fumbled with the camera, almost losing it as Reborn bent him over and the pace became erratic; he could feel Reborn getting close too._

_Tsuna put one hand on the ground to steady himself while his other held the camera to his burning face; embarrassed at the thought of doing something like this, while his body tightened in excitement, most of his thoughts already lost to the waves of pleasure lapping at his consciousness._

And that was exactly what the photo showed, himself being fucked by Reborn and holding the camera, having taken the photo through the mirror. Reborn chuckled at Tsuna's expression, "I take it you recalled some of what happened." The brunet spent a moment trying to get his bearings back together before whipping his head around to glare at the hitman.

"You- you didn't have to give me _that_!" He yelled as he pointed down at the offending object. Reborn chuckled, the brunet was too cute; looking all scandalised and blushing up a storm, but that hadn't been what he wanted the brunet to see, or at least not the only thing he wanted the brunet to see. "Look at it, Dame-Tsuna. Don't put all my teaching to shame." He stated.

Tsuna huffed indignantly and grabbed the photo, there was no way he was going to let the man one-up him all the time! But as soon as he saw the image again he felt his cheeks heat up and the urge to turn away; it was much too embarrassing to see himself in that position. So instead, he decided to focus on Reborn in the photo. The hitman's hands were gripping his hips; Tsuna could feel the bruises throb from there. Reborn's muscular back was glistening from sweat, his upper body leaning against Tsuna's and peering over his shoulder.

It was Reborn's face that made Tsuna's breath catch, dark eyes full of something and a possessiveness that Tsuna had dreamed of, looking directly out of the picture. Obviously he had been looking at the camera that had been at the brunet's eyes, a smile on those devious lips. A _genuine_ smile; something that Tsuna would have never imagined seeing on the feared hitman's face. For Reborn smirked, his lips quirked up, or something more sadistic and evil than the devil's grin would stretch those lips, but never a real smile. It made him turn away to look at Reborn to see if he catch such an expression again and at the same time wonder if it was real.

Reborn looked down at the brunet and felt his lips quirk up as he hugged Tsuna tightly. "I hope you understand now that you belong to me." Tsuna felt himself blush at that statement but also felt a bout of complete and utter contentment as he leaned into the hold, turning around so that he could snuggle into Reborn's suit, wanting that warmth now that he was finally registering how cold it was. Reborn snickered into the fluffy hair as he bought one of his hands down and into the loose pants to cup one ass cheek, and heard the indignant sound coming from the brunet. He then gripped the man and hoisted him up, Tsuna squeaking as he automatically wrapped his legs around Reborn's waist and his arms wound around the hitman's neck. "W-what are you doing?!" He yelled as he felt himself pressing against the hitman. Reborn smirked in response, "Carrying you."

Tsuna huffed, but resigned himself to being carried. Walking was painful and he knew Reborn's stubborn look when he saw it. Instead he snuggled into the hitman and breathed in the heady scent that was purely Reborn.

Reborn shifted around to take out the other photographs and hand them to the brunet. "We had a busy night." Tsuna felt his cheeks heat up more and more as he flipped through the photos and recalled bits and pieces like putting a puzzle back together. Of the initial make-out full of breathless kisses, Reborn chanting his name between each one, calling and calling as if he would be lost otherwise. Of Reborn kissing, biting, teasing him and claiming him as his. Of himself bucking against Reborn's fingers inside of him and gasping Reborn's name, clutching at the hitman and never wanting to let go. The photos had been random, sometimes by himself sometimes taken by Reborn, some shaky due to shivering limbs and pleasure filled shudders, and yet some so detailed it was like the photographer wanted to catch every curve, every expression, every moment.

Tsuna buried his burning face into Reborn's neck, unable to help the wide and embarrassed smile that curved his lips. He could not believe he had finally gotten something he had wanted for years but had never dared to touch before, "This has to be the best Christmas ever." He whispered into Reborn's collar.

Reborn grunted in agreement as he continued to walk on. "And thanks for the camera Tsuna." The brunet spluttered and tightened his grip around Reborn's neck. "It wasn't supposed to be used for- for _this_." Tsuna had gotten the camera and had it adjusted by Spanner to print photos straight off so that Reborn could use it for surveillance during missions. The hitman just chuckled, the sound vibrating against Tsuna's body.

The brunet blinked when he spotted something orange in his peripheral vision. He sat up in Reborn's grip to peer at the thing tied around his wrist. It was a tie, a high quality silken tie. He blushed upon recalling what it had been used for last night, but if he remembered correctly; this was supposed to be his Christmas present from Reborn. He grabbed the fluttering larger end, rubbing the smooth silk with his thumb and tilted his head at the rougher tag that was on its underside. Flipping it over, he peered at the brand name and blinked in surprise to find another word sewn on.

"'Light'?"

Reborn sighed at hearing the curious tone, but didn't bother to reply. Instead, he tightened his grip, his one hand buried in the brunet's pants and giving a firm squeeze, whilst he buried his nose into the soft brown locks.

The brunet blinked and pulled back to look into the hitman's face, squirming slightly when he felt his butt being squeezed. "What do you mean?" He was curious, 'light' matched Reborn more, despite the fact that many would think the opposite, but to Tsuna the hitman had always been his guide and his saviour from his own useless self.

Reborn just huffed, as he looked the brunet in the eyes, his own expression schooled to be blank. Tsuna pouted at getting no response before a sly smile crossed his lips. The hitman watched and quirked a brow at the expression, "What-" and was abruptly cut off, once again, when the brunet kissed him.

Tsuna felt delighted as Reborn kissed him back, and pointed upward. Reborn glanced up to see...mistletoe, lots of them, hanging from the snow encrusted branches. The brunet shuddered as he felt Reborn smirk against his lips, the hitman pulling back to whisper something before going back to ravish Tsuna's mouth whilst the brunet's brain tried to keep up.

"I'll make love to you for each and every leaf up there."

* * *

**OMAKE**

Gokudera Hayato, Vongola Storm Guardian and right-hand man to the Vongola Decimo, was in a rightful state of panic. All he did was walk his boss's office, hoping to ask about the New Year's ball invites, and had found the office empty. He had not been curious about the single thing out of place on his boss' immaculate desk. He had not picked it up and turned it around. And he had definitely not seen his beloved Juudaime in the photo, blushing and nude and in a precarious position with another male's-

Gokudera's eyes flamed and he scrunched the photo up in his rage. He would find whoever it was that was in the photo and bomb them to hell. He then realised he had scrunched the thing up and quickly smoothed it out again, feeling blood rush to various places as he saw the image again. The door creaked and the silver-haired man quickly shoved the thing into his pocket. No, he wasn't going to keep it; he would burn it at the first opportunity! Probably.

"Hayato?" Tsuna blinked at his Storm Guardian, wondering why he was blushing like that, he shrugged, 'might be just the cold' and smiled at the male. "I was looking for you! You know, as much as I like the marble statue of myself you gifted to me...couldn't you have ordered a smaller one?" The brunet sweat-dropped as the other started to vehemently deny such a thing.

"Juudaime is the best! Only the biggest and greatest monument is worthy to be made in your image, Juudaime!" Gokudera automatically replied, he then bowed; anything to stop himself from looking at his boss, especially since the image from the photo kept playing in his mind.

"Please excuse me, Juudaime! I have a mission to do." The bomber stood up, bowed once more and walked quickly out of the office. 'To exterminate the person who dared to taint Juudaime! First off on the suspect list is that stupid pineapple head.'

Tsuna watched as his Storm Guardian stomped out, wondering if Hayato was angry at something. He was heading toward his desk when a section of the wall rolled down and revealed Reborn. "Reborn? What are you doing?" The hitman looked very amused for some reason.

The raven haired man dropped the roll and stalked forward to pull Tsuna into a kiss, smirking in delight as the brunet blushed. "It's nothing." It looked like New Years would be entertaining, even if he had to sacrifice one of the photos. But he could always get it back.

* * *

**A/N: **Wao, this turned out fluffier than I expected it to be... Hope you enjoyed it! And the last photo was one where Reborn wasn't in it…well, where most of him wasn't in it. XD


End file.
